Light to her Dharkness
by Jamie Turley
Summary: This is a Fallen Angel FanFic where Trez owns Iron Mask and there aren't any vampires or angels. The only way to save Marie Terese is to get her out of her lifestyle. Find out who will be her saving grace.
1. Chapter 1

A person remembers their first trip to Vegas, the bright lights and how big everything seemed. But what people don't see is what happens inside the clubs. Marie Terese didn't desire to be in the line of work she was in, but when push comes to shove, she has to put food on the table. Her best friend is Gina; a girl she worked with at Iron Mask, Gina was every customers dream. She knew how to talk to anyone, seemed like an open book but what she and Marie Terese kept away from everyone was a dark secret no one should have to go through. Will they be able to get away from all the glitz and glamour of the Vegas night life?

Characters:

Gretchen- A.K.A Marie Terese a dancer at the Iron Mask

Qhuinn married to Blay (Qhuinn is covered in tattoos and pieced almost everywhere just the way his red headed hostess boyfriend, Blay, likes him.)

Gina (Extremely beautiful, strawberry blonde, Sicilian BFF of MT)

Trez (Bouncer/Owner of Iron Mask)

Richard the Reverend (Sexy drug dealer and father to MT's son Sean)

Lash (typical male made of no worth…stalker/wannabe pimp)

Vin (from the Bahamas and started a company to help those less fortunate and customer of Iron Mask)

Qhuinn

The club had been packed all night long. Qhuinn made a killing; when the girls made money, so did he. And he knew Marie was going to want to hear about this. She had been on the fence about moving here but this whole week had picked up and with convention season around the corner it was a perfect time for her to move. Plus Qhuinn could use his favorite girl around. Who couldn't love Marie? She was one of the kindest people he had met in this industry. Even Qhuinn's boyfriend liked her, and Blay's hatred for Qhuinn's job never went unnoticed. The house was still quiet when Qhuinn had walked through the door. Blay had a big client in town that must be keeping him busy, so Qhuinn quickly found Marie's number and pressed send. Her voice was still half asleep; when you've worked through the night you often forget others were sleeping at this hour. "Marie, you really should just move here" Qhuinn's voice calling Gretchen's dancer name boomed through the phone though it was barely six in the morning.

Marie shifted in her bed and changed the phone from one ear to the other "Hello to you too" a sleepy laugh echoed off the dark walls. "I know Qhuinn I know, but I just don't want to deal with Sean errr...'Richard'" his name spit like venom from Marie's lips. Her son's father went by an alias so that no one would know his real name. Only a select few knew all of Richard's secrets, like the son that bore his true full name. "Well Marie you would have made a killing to..." Qhuinn's voice trailed off. Marie could hear him talking to his mate Blay. "I'll let you go Qhuinn, Sean will be waking soon anyways."

"Okay honey, hurry up and move here. You know I miss you. Love ya." Qhuinn made a few kissing sound noises and was pushing the end call button just as Blay's lips found Qhuinns' and put that kissing noise into action.

Marie Terese

Boxes. The house was lined with nothing but boxes. "Marie do you have everything?" Gretchen went by Marie so often she answered to it without even thinking. She twisted her now died blonde hair into a braid, a nervous habit she had picked up. "Yes, Gina, thanks again for helping me pack everything" Marie looked around at everything in her now-empty townhouse. She had grown up in Caldwell, ID and her entire life was packed into the boxes in front of her. A moment of sadness constricted Marie's chest. For a small town girl who went to Vegas, just to pay for school, on the weekends this was a huge step in her life. The job paid well, but the move still weighed heavy on her heart. Marie sighed; she was moving to Nevada now and making that more permanent by even buying a house in Sin City. But the job she swore wouldn't be so permanent. She had recently started dating someone, and he seemed like a great guy, which had helped persuade Marie to move. But of course Richard hated him and didn't want their son around him. Who did he think he was? She couldn't go single the rest of her life. Besides he had moved on, so it was time for her to do the same. "I think that's everything" Gina said as she typed up the last box. Gina was always full of energy which helped snap Marie out of her thoughts. It was why Marie had asked her to help her move. Marie's smile was from ear to ear as she turned to see Sean bouncing down the steps. She needed to remain positive if not for the sake of her sanity, but for Sean. Marie nodded "Yep" and they cried "Roadtrip" at the same time. Sean laughed at his mother and her best friend then jumped into his mother's arms. He was so excited for the move. Marie pressed her lips to her son's forehead. "Let's get going" She set Sean on his feet and picked up a box taking it out to the Uhaul.

It took only a couple hours to get everything into the truck.

Vin

The flight was quick as it should be when you fly private. The phone call Vin was on was longer than the damn flight. How could so much go wrong with the deal in just a few hours? Nothing he could do about it until tomorrow though. "Okay I'll deal with this tomorrow. Make sure they know where I'm staying and to be there at 9am sharp." Vin hated to wait for anyone, he didn't even wait to hear his assistant say okay as he hung up the phone and tossed his Blackberry onto the backseat of the limo. He raked his hand over his head, thinking 'what a day'. Why was it every time he needed to get some work done something else demanded his little bit of play time? At least he was here and could take care of this problem before what he came here for demanded his full attention. He told the driver "Take me straight to Iron Mask" Right, work was going to have to wait; he knew the proposal like the back of his hand anyways. Right now he needed to escape into something mindless.

Vin was able to walk though the back door of the club and as he did the big ass male that was always there walked him through the doors and to his table. "The usual?" Trez's voices boomed over the loud music pounding through the speakers. Vin nodded. He wasn't one for talking when he was in this mood. That's why he went to this place; talking wasn't needed and his wallet was and the black Amex provided what he craved. No one came close to the table unless invited. It was another reason he went to this club, they had rules and understood he'd spend money, but at his own pace. As $10,000 showed up in dancer chips so did his bottle of Dom. Loosening his tie Vin sat back with a champagne glass in his hand. After emptying glass Vin stepped to the railing and picked out a girl. Alibi was her name, and Vin wondered why someone would pick a name like that. Vin paid her and the sexy girl got to grinding on him, but Vin just wasn't interested in her. He shook his head as she asked "What's wrong papi" Just keep quiet he whispered to himself, before taking another sip of champagne. Her ass pushed against his thick cock, but it did nothing for him. Fuck his mind really was fucked up after that call. That's when he saw her walk through the door. Paying for his alibi, the name seemed to fit, he handed her some extra chips then ushered her away from him. Vin waved one of the bouncers over and pointed "I want her."

Trez

Marie walked into the club and Trez's face lit up. She was one of the few girls he enjoyed being around in the club. She truly had a good spirit, unlike some of the other filth that worked at Iron Mask. "Good to see you" They hugged briefly. "Gina's busy for the night" Marie kindly said that she wasn't here to work. She rolled her eyes "Qhuinn's making me go out to celebrate me moving here and Gina's going to catch up with us later" Trez nodded "Be careful and call me if you need anything." He smiled and took off down the hall to do his rounds.

Marie Terese

Coming home early, though one am was hardly early for Vegas, as some were just starting to go out. She reached for her keys just as she felt someone's body press up against hers and before she could scream a hand covered her lips and a voice she'd know anywhere filled her ears. "Hello beautiful" How had she missed the brand new Bentley parked across the street? She quickly turned in his loose grip "Your son is with your mother. What is it that you want?" She watched his chiseled jaw become tense "I came to see you Gretchen"

She pushed her hands against his strong chest, but it was no use. "Well you saw me, Sean- or should I call you The Reverend like all the rest?" God his chest felt so good under her touch. What was it about this man? She needed to let go of whatever it was. She had a man, but even as she reminded herself of that it was more of a faint whisper that only made Richard smirk. "I don't see any man here taking care of you. I'd take care of you, sweet Gretchen." She wet her lips. "I don't need you to take care of me. It's Sean who needs you in his life"

"Ouch G you hit below the belt." His hips thrust forward, showing her just what he had below his belt and rubbing it against her and she was quickly lost to him. That fire she had for him never died, and right now it was burning through every fiber of her being.

Lash

Lash watched as Richard aka The Reverend's hand traveled down the woman he was dating, well went on two dates with. Still she was his. Lash had never lost a female he coveted, and he wasn't about to lose her to that piece of shit. 'That fucking whore' he cursed under his breath. She was going to pay for this. He watched as his woman didn't even put up a fight. Fuck it, he wasn't about to stay around here like some stalker. He had money to collect anyways and later he'd collect what was his from Richard's grasp. He got back into the piece of shit car one of his new girls had come home with and he took off.

Qhuinn

"I'm driving as fast as I can Gina" Gosh Marie's best friend was pushy. "Girl you should have just taken the night off" Gina flashed her wad of money. "Point made" Qhuinn drove her home safely soon after Marie had left them. The club had died down shortly after two anyways. Most had headed to the after hours party and he knew Blay would be waiting for him and he didn't want too leave Blay waiting long. He pulled up to Marie's house where Gina was staying just as a brand new Bentley passed by. "You don't think that's? Nah" They both shook their heads "Well you better give me the 411, girl" Gina's playful grin said that she would do just that. They kissed on the checks and Qhuinn made sure Gina made it inside before driving off.

Vin

The meeting went better than expected, but then again Vin never second guessed himself and thought it would go well in the first place. It was just a bump in the road on a few details. He had no room for negative thoughts since they brought bad energy, and he hated to be surrounded by that. His partner would have all the details taken care of before he landed home in Caldwell, NY. This did however leave him time to have one more evening out, and he knew just the spot to get more positive energy flowing.

When Vin sat down he saw that the girl he normally sits with already busy. And didn't that just boil his blood. Wasn't like he truly liked the female, but a part of him liked the idea that when he was here, she only dealt with him. Whatever, that big ass bike rider guy she was with could have her. Vin didn't like waiting, nor did he want sloppy seconds. He had seen the pretty brunette with the red headed girl he usually dealt with, so he scanned the dark room for her. He saw her walking from the back room, her hair a little lighter, than before. He watched as her hips swayed and soon motioned with his finger for her to join him.

Marie Terese

Usually it was Gina who people called to their tables and not Marie, but it seemed like tonight was her lucky night. Everyone knew Vin and when he came in every girl wished to sit at his table. If they were lucky enough they'd make enough money from him that would easily pay their bills for a month or two.

Lucky was not the word Marie would use. They barely spoke a word to one another and he hadn't even asked Marie her "name." Nor did he ask her for a dance, just if she wanted a drink, that was all. Maybe that would start off the conversation. "This is a lovely champagne, Mr." She left his last name hanging in the air. Though everyone knew who he was she assumed it would be rude to act as if she knew without him introducing himself to her.

"

DiPietro" Okay well that helped soooo much. "Are you here on pleasure of business Mr. Dipietro?" His eyes shifted to gaze directly into hers. Marie shivered. Damn those eyes were so empty. The mother in her saw someone else's son and wanted to just reach out and hold him. But she kept her hands to her self, her fingers instead trailing up and down the stem of the champagne glass. "I'd say pleasure at the moment Miss" now if was her turn.

"Marie Terese"

This seemed to intrigue him. His brows lifted slightly. Marie opened her mouth to defend the name, but nothing came out. Vin's finger touched her lips. "You're not like the rest." His hand gestured towards the crowd, but she knew what he meant. Like the other girls. Was it so easy to tell? Her lips parted, leaving his finger lingering over her lower lip. Slowly her tongue darted between her lips and caressed his finger. She would show him that she could play this game better than the rest. She stood and braced her hands on the back of Vin's chair and on both sides of his head. His legs widened for her to step in closer and one of her legs lifted slowly and rubbed against his thick arousal. His hand found its way down to Marie's curves. His touch was so gentle and it felt nice, unlike the rough touches of most customers that couldn't control themselves. The night passed by way too fast as Vin and Marie's bodies rubbed up against each other.

Lash

Lash watched his "girlfriend" with her client. Well this he could stay and watch. Any female of his making money was good stalking for him. He sat back in the dark corner with a Grey Goose on the rocks, ushering off any skank that tried to talk to him. He wasn't interested in these girls he had no use for them. Right now he had his hands full with Marie Terese, who had been ignoring him since he saw her with her ex.

Marie

Shaking her head, blushing, "No Gina it wasn't like that" trailing off her fingers trailed over her lips that still burned from the kiss she shared with Vin. "He's a client" Gina rolled her eyes and said 'yeah yeah and that it was best if Marie kept reminding her self of that.' Brushing shoulders with her best friend, "Who are you to judge anyways? It looked like Jim kept you busy all night…" A change of subject was quick and the girls laughed until they finally were able to call it a night and relax enough to go to their rooms and fall asleep. "Goodnight, Gina" Marie walked to her room, her head full of so many thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

((Sorry this took so long to post I'm in the process of a move I hadn't expected; so my next post may be in a couple weeks. Needing to get settled and all but this portion contains some violence and the next portion/ending of this short story will contain sex. You've been forewarned))

Lash

She finally had answered his call, well text, and had agreed to meet him out tonight. Lash was on his best behavior, pulling out Marie's chair and ordering for her. There was tension in the air, but Lash reached out and trailed his hand over Marie's soft cheeks. "You're so beautiful, but you know that don't you?" His voice turned cold. His fingers squeezed around Marie's arm as he tried to stay calm, he just needed to get her to his place, and he would teach her her place.

MT  
Marie played with the food on her plate, she wasn't that hungry, but when Lash's fingers dug into her flesh she looked up. "Excuse me, I'll be right back I need to use the ladies room" This date was not going as expected all she could think of was the other night with Richard, maybe he was right it was too soon for her to be dating. She barely knew anything about Lash and besides the thrill of their bedroom life she had a odd feeling about him. Marie stood in front of the bathroom mirror powdering her face.

Lash  
Lash squirmed in his seat, thinking what could be taking her so damn long. Maybe he needed to be nicer she was new to this fast pace Vegas life style. Lash made his way to the bathroom, hunger in his eyes as he pushed the door open and saw Marie before him. He sucked in his breath damn she was a sight. Her long silky strands fell just above her firm ass. He marched in and took a good grip of the firmness and whispered in Marie's ear.

Qhuinn  
Qhuinn was fixing Gina's make-up when Marie walked in for her shift. He grinned at the sight of her. "Hey girl" When Marie rolls her eyes it was enough for both Gina and Qhuinn too almost shout "What" at the same time. Qhuinn listened as Marie bitched about Lash and their date while putting the finishing touches to Gina's face. Once Gina hopped up Marie took a seat. "Girl you just got here don't settle on the first guy. If something isn't feeling right then just end it now before it gets too serious" Helping Marie with her lashes before adding "Besides it gives you more time to turn me straight" with a wink. This had all three of them laughing. It would take one hell of a person male or female to break the bond Qhuinn felt he had with Blay.

Marie

It had been a long night, but Marie decided what Qhuinn had said was what she had been feeling inside all along. She still wasn't all the way over her sons father and the thrill of Vin told her she wasn't as much into Lash as she thought. Sending off a quick text to Lash saying she was too tired to talk tonight but that they needed to talk. She received a speedy response of I'll be there tomorrow around noon. Perfect Gina wouldn't be home yet from her date and Sean would still be at his grandmothers; everything would work itself out. Marie went for a warm tea then found her way to her room to call it a night.

Lash  
He didn't like the feeling he got from Marie's text. What could she possibly need to talk about now? Hadn't they fixed the tension between them? He would have gone over to her place right when he got the text had he not been preoccupied dealing with things that involved his money. Once Lash got all the loose ends taken care of it was almost 5am fuck it, it was noon somewhere. He needed a shower and he didn't feel like driving all the way to Summerlin then back to Marie's house. He pulled up into her driveway and banged hard on her front door.

Marie

Marie has just drifted to sleep or at least felt like it when she heard a loud noise downstairs. Groggy with sleep she felt for her robe and wrapped it around her then looked at the alarm clock. Who could be here this early in the morning? Wasn't Vegas full of night life people that knew better than to wake someone, it better be an emergency. She whipped open the door to find Lash on the other side. He pushed his way inside, smelling of a fun filled Vegas night out. She had to try hard not to pinch her nose "What are you doing here Lash" he mumbled something and took off up her stair to her room. She shook her head and shut the door. Great how was she going to talk to him in this state. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard the water starting, she raced to her bathroom to yell at him and tell him he needed to leave. That didn't get her any response just a look that could kill. His eyes were so full of hatred it scared her; then his fist came at her, one, two three times. Her nose was most likely broken, but what Marie held onto was the thought of her son. She had to make it out of this. For him.. Her heart broke; any trust she had for a man going out the window. She thought about fighting back but that's what got the second and third punch. He seemed to be yelling something. God couldn't Gina get here already, some how in the midst of everything Marie had been smart enough to pick up her phone and dial Gina so she could hear what was going down. Lash must have heard the car because he kicked her one last time and then she heard the sound of him beating feet away from her. Finally she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as Gina rushed to her side.

Gina paced back and forth while Qhuinn held a frozen pack of peas over Marie's eye. "I can't believe he did that" Gina stopped just long enough to slam her palms on the counter, curse then go back to pacing. "I should have just stole Qhuinn from Blay" a soft laugh left Marie's puffy lip. It wasn't enough to ease the tension and what was worse they had told Sean's dad. All Marie wanted to do was curl into a ball in her bed cry this out and move on. It didn't seem like her friends were going to let her do that.

Richard  
It had been a few days and been long enough he needed to see Marie and just how bad things were.

"Just because you saved me doesn't mean I owe you shit" His jaw was clenched tight as Richard listened to Marie. Her friend had called him and it was a good thing the black eye was huge and puffy, he was going to kill that male for putting hands on his baby momma. He kept it together long enough to make Marie think he'd leave things well enough alone then left taking their son with him so she could rest and he could plot. He was going to find Lash one way or another.

((Abrupt ending, huh? I'd love to hear your thoughts? Who will truly save Marie from her new lifestyle: Richard or what about Vin? Oh yes he comes back into the picture, see Vegas life isn't all glitz and glamour...this has some based on real live events to it but keep in mind this is a short story to keep some things private. Let me know your thoughts!))


	3. Chapter 3

((I know I know it's been forever but with the move I just haven't been in the mood to write. I think this is coming back to me…be gentle I'm using this as a stepping stone to writing on my own and attempting to see how to write a longer story on my own. Thank you for reading would love to hear your feedback.))

Marie-TereseT

She sat in her car, it had been a week yet all the pain still felt very fresh. The pain of allowing someone so close where they could do that to her, the fact she moved here and that happened. Yeah, just a million thoughts were flowing through her head. When someone knocked on her window she almost jumped out of her driver seat.

Trez

He had noticed Marie-Terese's car sitting in the back for almost an hour now. Often times anyone of the girls needed a moment before their shift, just usually not this long. He decided to go check things out. He knew walking up on her was going to scare her, he could see Marie-Terese was lost in thought so he knocked softly on the glass. Almost busted out laughing when she gripped her chest and just stared up at him, anger filled his entire being, shit was no longer funny. The black eye wasn't as bad as it must have been but remnants of its being still showed; her face was a little puffy showing why she hadn't been at work. He had to get control over his emotions; seeing his females hurt was not something he could ever get used to and while they worked at the Iron Mask these were his girls to protect. When Marie-Terese rolled down the window all he could spit out was "Was it Lash?" at her nod he said one last thing before walking back inside in a calm voice even he did not recognize. "Take your time Marie, take all the time you need." He knew he'd be watching the camera's to ensure her safety anyways as he made his way back inside the club.

Marie-Terese

Now, she had to get herself out of the friggin' car. She may be more closed off than ever but Trez's voice had reminded her where she was and why, she had bills to pay; Marie finally got out of her car and went into work. She had no problem doing what needed to be done. On these endless nights of grinding on males at least here she had control. Or at least she thought she did. After having Qhuinn fix her makeup in complete silence she slowly stepped onto the floor and looked over to see Vin at a table.

Vin

Vin watched as Marie_Terese's hips swayed when she walked up to his table. There was something about this girl that drew him in unlike with any other female. He reached out his hand to and pulled to closer to him so she could sit next to him. When he turned so they could chat face to face he noticed her face was a little puffer than last time and the look in her eyes was a lot less full of life. He felt as if he was looking into his own empty eyes and something about that had him wanting to protect her, care for her something he'd never wanted to do for any female in the past.

Richard

Trez had called him, everyone in Vegas knew who Marie belonged to if shit ever went down and the call pissed him off further. Why was she back at work already? No one should be in her business like that but the POS was at her work and Richard was headed there now. The fucking POS was getting kicked out but Trez had done it in the back so Richard could step to the dude. Richard got out of his car, he left it running and walked up to the fucker pushing him back against the brick wall. "So you like to hit MY female do you" the fucker had the audacity to shoot off his mouth back "What's it to you she's my bitch now not yours." Richard lost it thankfully he knew Trez would make sure no one interrupted. Richard pounded Lash's face in while spitting out "How does it feel, don't you ever put your filthy hands on a female especially my female ever again" of course Marie wasn't his she still wanted nothing to do with him but he wasn't about to let some dude step to his baby mamma in his city. Richard made sure Lash understood this.

Marie-Terese

Marie-Terese got so caught up in her and Vin's conversation that before she knew it her shift was ending. It was almost 4am this was the first time they actually had set down and talked so when Vin asked if she'd go to breakfast with him instead of saying no she asked him where. Maybe it was too soon to find comfort in someone else but sometimes when you felt that connection you had to go for it; even it nothing more happened. She didn't want to think what if? And she defiantly wanted to move forward from what just recently happened to her.

Vin

He truly just wanted breakfast but it seemed Marie needed more. She needed to be held and as Vin's hands soothingly rubbed up and down her back her body arched into his. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned in to kiss her lips. She had always intrigued him more than any other female.

((I'm using this as an outlet I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but I'd appreciate your comments and feedback. I'm using this Short story (under 6000 word count and an outline or get used to writing alone for the big story I have in my head. Thanks for taking the time to read. Oh and I know I promised a bit more sexy but it just didn't fit yet but I think it's headed there ;-) and I think the next post will be the last for this story.))-


End file.
